fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Harlow Emily Ha
Harlow Emily Ha (born September 7, 1988) is an Asian-American merchandise manager, or as most commonly referred to as “merch girl”, to bands when they embark on their musical tours. Known bands she has toured and worked with include OneRepublic and Parachute. Early Life Ha grew up in a Vietnamese and Americanized household in San Jose, California. She is the only and oldest daughter of Mai and Tuan Ha and has a younger brother named Andy, who is currently playing baseball for his college. Growing up, Ha has always been a fan of music and at the early age of 7, started to watch the Music Television (MTV) and became a great fan of Britney Spears, the Backstreet Boys, and Spice Girls in the ‘90s. With the passion of music at an early age and continuing to grow throughout her life, Ha decided to head over to the East Coast and attend NYU after she graduated from high school in 2006. In the fall of 2006, she moved to New York City and attended NYU with a Business Music major. Throughout Ha’s 4 years of studies at the university, which also included interning in and out of record labels, she wanted a new direction and atmosphere in her lifestyle. During one of her interns at a record label, she was introduced to and met OneRepublic, who is one of her favorite bands. From that, Ha learned that the band was looking for a merchandise manager (someone to take care of and sell their tour merchandise) and decided to jump on that opportunity when the band asked Ha to tour with them full-time during the fall of 2010, after she graduated from NYU with her Bachelor’s Degree. This is was a dream come true for her since she has always wanted to experience touring life, as well as traveling to different places. Touring Life With the opportunity to tour many different locations with OneRepublic, a widely known band, as their merchandise manager during the fall of 2010, Ha then had another tour opportunity when she was asked to join the band Parachute’s spring tour in 2011, through the help of mutual friends. Touring with a smaller known band in smaller venues gave the opportunity for Ha, the band members of Parachute, and their tour friends to get to know each other and become friends easier, which then gave Ha another opportunity of becoming Parachute’s main “merch girl” and joined them on another tour that same summer. The Future Ha is currently in the process of getting ready to embark on a fall tour throughout the U.S. and parts of Canada with her friends from New Jersey, the band called Action Item. She met this band during her time off from touring, when she booked them for a house party in the beginning of the year. With Parachute’s current success, Ha decided to take a temporarily break from touring with them and instead, join an up and coming band. In the future, Ha hopes to keep enjoying and supporting her favorite bands or artists in their journey around the states or even overseas. She also hopes to up her position from merchandise manager to possibly tour manager in her coming future. Christine Le